


Вино из одуванчиков

by greengoroshek



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: Прошло четыре года с распада Академии. Ваня долго решалась сделать это, и всё же написала весточки своим братьям и сестре. На четырёх листках один текст: «Я проживаю по адресу X, дом Y. Если вам понадобится помощь я всегда здесь. В».Диего нужна помощь.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 1





	Вино из одуванчиков

**Author's Note:**

> могут быть ошибки с таймлайном, но примерно так.  
> прошло 4 года с распада академии, то есть им 21 год. два года до написания книги вани. 
> 
> вроде у меня все сходится, но хзхз. 
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ: здесь присутствует комиксный канон, а именно рок-группа Вани и Диего под разванием Prime 8's

**Ваня**

После того как Ваня покинула дом, она жила в общежитиях и на съемных квартирах. Приглашать знакомых в эти места было нельзя, поэтому она даже не пыталась послать весточку, сказать своей семье где она живёт, так на всякий пожарный. 

Три месяца назад Ваня купила квартиру. Это было долго. Она взяла ипотеку и стала давать больше частных уроков, работая на износ. Работа в театре не приносила много денег, так что Ваня заняла всё свое свободное время подработками.

И вот, это случилось. У неё своя квартира.

Она долго решалась сделать это, и всё же написала весточки своим братьям и сестре. На четырёх листках один текст: «Я проживаю по адресу X, дом Y. Если вам понадобится помощь я всегда здесь. В»

**Диего**

Диего покинул дом самым последним.

После смерти Бена всё пошло под откос. Через три дня после похорон ушла Ваня. Тихо, по-английски, ничего не сказав. Она пришла на завтрак без формы, с чемоданом и скрипкой в руках. Оставив сумку в холле, она разделила последний завтрак с семьёй.

_Семьёй_

Она сидела вдали от всех. После ухода Пятого и смерти Шестого, Седьмая окончательно отдалилась от семьи не только морально, но и физически. Теперь от братьев, сестры и отца её отделяло два одиноких стула, чьи владельцы никогда больше их не займут. 

Отец ничего не сказал.

Седьмая ушла.

Следующим был Клаус. Он не стал делать как Ваня. Он ушёл ночью, прихватив с собой один рюкзак, да украв у отца бутылку виски.

Отец ничего не сказал.

Эллисон была предпоследней. Она была единственной кто попрощался. Номер Три ушла вечером, после ужина. Она долго обнимала Лютера и поцеловала в щеку Диего на прощание. Ей было куда идти. Впереди у неё была карьера, пусть и не совсем честная.

Отец ничего не сказал.

Диего ушёл последним. Собрал все самое нужное: специальный набор ножей, документы на поступление в Полицейскую Академию и немного одежды, всё равно её почти не было.

Он не знал где собирался жить. Он не знал чем будет питаться. Его цель — покинуть этот мертвый дом как можно быстрее.

**Ваня**

После тяжелого дня Ваня расположилась в уютном кресле с чашкой горячего шоколада и Рэйем Брэдбери в руках. Открыв книгу на странице на которой она остановилась, она начала читать.

Её подушечки пальцев покалывало, а в ногах была приятная боль. Она отпила шоколад. Перелистнула страницу. 

На самом деле Ваня уже и не помнила в какой раз она перечитывает эту книгу. Стиль написания Брэдбери всегда её завораживал. Она грустно вздохнула. Ваня, Пятый и Бен любили обсуждать прочитанное. Они всегда были в этом заинтересованы. Хотя Пятый и не любил подобного рода истории, а отдавал своё предпочтение антиутопиям или художественным биографиям исторических личностей, всё равно читал и обсуждал с братом и сестрой подобные книги. Каждый раз они находили что-то новое, это завораживало всех троих и побуждало обсуждать всё дальше и больше. 

Из потрясающего мира её выгнал резкий стук в дверь. Ваня вздрогнула. Подошла к двери. Посмотрела в глазок. За порогом стоял Диего.

**Диего**

С момента когда его выгнали из Полицейской Академии прошёл месяц. Он был "слишком неуправляемым". Ага, конечно. Он что, виноват что в Академии они ничем не занимались? Он должен спасать людей, а не разбираться в глупых правилах и давать глупые клятвы. 

Сегодня он устроил засаду на наркобордель, который похоже промышлял торговлей детьми. 

Засада была неудачной. 

Он неправильно расчитал свои силы. Плохих парней оказалось слишком много, больше, чем он предполагал. Даже с его силой он не смог их одолеть. Завязалась погоня. 

Забежав в тёмный переулок, он пытался отдышаться. Губа кровоточила, глаз подбит, костяшки пальцев все в синяках, а рука странно болела. Хоть бы не перелом. 

Нужно было куда-то идти. Он посмотрел на название улицы и его осенило. Номер Два быстро полез в карман брюк и достал уже еле живую бумажку, которую ему прислала Ваня. 

Он знал куда идти. 

***

Ваня открыла дверь. На пороге стоял её брат, который выглядел, мягко говоря, не очень.

— Впустишь? — вместо приветствия сказал Диего. 

— О Господи, что с тобой случилось? — Ваня отошла в сторону, пропуская брата. Провожая хромающего Диего взглядом, она неглядя закрыла дверь. 

— А у тебя ничего, — Диего оглянулся, — уютненько. 

Ваня не ответила. Промычав что-то похожее на: «Схожу за аптечкой», она скрылась. 

Диего прошёл в комнату и сел на кресло. Зелёный диван, шкаф, книжные полки, телевизор. Всё как обычно. Он перевёл взгляд на небольшой столик. Брэдбери и недопитый горячий шоколад. Видимо, он обломал хороший вечер. 

В ванной комнате что-то упало и Диего закатил глаза. 

Ваня вошла в комнату, держа в руках железную коробку и лёд. Села рядом с братом, протянула ему лёд, чтобы он приложил его к глазу, и достала спирт, ватные диски, перекись, йод и пластыри. Много пластырей. 

Диего тихо наблюдал за ней. 

— Эм, — он прочистил горло, — прости что без предупреждения. 

— Ничего, — она подняла на него глаза, — Боже, где ты так? — она промочила ватный диск спиртом и начала протирать ссадину на щеке. Диего зашипел. 

— Долгая история, — сказал он, — Хорошая квартирка, — Диего попытался повернуть голову и еще раз осмотреться, но Ваня быстро развернула его лицо к себе и наклеила пластырь. 

— Да, недавно купила, — она перешла к ране на другой щеке, — Ты сам как? Как Полицейская Академия? 

— А, пф, — фыркнул Диего, — не получилось, не срослось.

— Почему? 

— А ты откуда это вообще помнишь? — не желая отвечать, вопросом на вопрос ответил Диего. 

— Как я могу забыть ради чего ты бросил наше дело*, — Ваня пыталась скрыть обиду в голосе. 

Наступила тишина. 

— Прости. 

Тишина стала давящей. 

— Есть ещё какие раны? — Ваня закончила обрабатывать лицо. 

— Да не особо... — начал Диего, но по лицу сестры понял, что она не купилась на эту ложь. Глубоко вздохнув, он снял верх. Ваня покачала головой и начала обрабатывать и эти раны. 

— Ты сама-то как? — спросил Диего, иногда морщась от боли. 

— Нормально. Работаю в оркестре, даю частные уроки и вот, иногда прерываюсь от чтения Брэдбери, чтобы помочь своему брату, — со смешком сказала Ваня. 

— Надо только хорошенько выспаться, или пореветь минут десять, или съесть целую пинту шоколадного мороженого, а то и все это вместе — лучшего лекарства не придумаешь,** — загадочно протянул Диего. 

Ваня подняла бровь: — Не думала что ты это помнишь. 

— Хах, как такое забудешь, — нервно усмехнулся он, — уроки нашего папочки, кажется, засели у меня в ДНК. 

— Что для одного — ненужный хлам, для другого — недоступная роскошь,*** — Ваня начала рисовать сеточки йодом. 

— Ой, не начинай. Вся эта его ерунда с «Выучите наизусть всего Гомера, в оригинале на древнегреческом» и «Сегодня мы будем разбираться в ещё одной картине Ван Гога» чушь ненужная. 

Ваня просто пожала плечами. 

— Что хочешь помнить, то всегда помнишь****, — продолжила Ваня с робкой улыбкой. 

— Ты издеваешься?

Ваня улыбнулась еще сильнее, пытаясь сдержать смех. Диего тоже улыбнулся. Ваня закончила перевязывать рану на руке. Второй надел футболку обратно. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

Ваня не выдержала. 

Она прильнула к брату, обнимая его. 

— Я скучала, — тихо произнесла она, крепко прижимаясь к его груди. Диего неуверенно обнял её в ответ и зарылся носом в волосы сестры. Да, он тоже скучал. 

— Когда живешь все время рядом с людьми, они не меняются ни на йоту. Вы изумляетесь происшедшим в них переменам, только если расстаетесь надолго, на годы*****, — прошептал Диего. 

— Это что, комплимент? — Ваня тихо рассмеялась, отстраняясь. 

— Как хочешь, — ответил Диего с улыбкой, заправляя выпавшие из прически волосы сестры ей за ухо. 

— Тогда буду считать за комплимент. 

— Как угодно. 

Тишина. На этот раз лёгкая, не давящая. В детстве они не были близки. Самый пик их хорошего общения пришёлся на семнадцать лет, незадолго до смерти Бена. У них был общий интерес, своя группа, они жили этим*. Они сбегали ночью из дома, курили дешевые сигареты и срывали голоса на концертах. Они выросли. Они изменились. Поменялись мысли, с чем-то они смирились, с чем-то нет. Но они жили дальше. 

_Ничего нельзя сохранить на_ _веки******_

— Будешь чай? 

— Давай. 

— Тогда пойдём на кухню. 

Им предстояло многое обсудить.

Чайник закипел, Ваня разлила горячую воду по чашкам. Поставила перед Диего одну, вторую взяла сама.

— Не знаешь как остальные? — спросила она, отпивая.

— Лютер всё еще с папочкой, — Диего обхватил рукой чашку, но сразу же одернул, потому что не учел, что чашка горячая, — Эллисон, насколько я знаю, всё снимается в фильмах и по слухам планирует свадьбу с каким-то актёром, — Диего внимательно смотрел на пар, исходящий из кружки, — а Клаус на ещё одной реабилитации, — Диего глубоко вздохнул. Он был тем кто отправил брата на реабилитацию. С лёгкой руки Эллисон, которая это все оплатила, Диего привел его в центр и почти что заставил пройти курс лечения.

— А ты..? — аккуратно, словно исследуя минное поле, спросила Ваня.

Диего неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Скажем так, мелкие радости куда важнее крупных*******, — сказал Диего.

Ваня закатила глаза: — Ты же сам сказал прекратить.

Они продолжили пить чай. На часах уже час ночи.

— Останешься? — спросила Ваня.

Диего взвесил всё за и против. Решил, что тёплая квартира сестры лучше чем плешивые мотели и сказал: «Да, почему нет?»

Завтра он все равно уйдёт. А пока у него есть замечательный вечер (ночь), который можно провести за разговорами с сестрой, по которой он так соскучился (но никогда этого не признает).

_И всё-таки, как хорошо дома! Так тепло, уютно. Нет лучше места на земле!********_

До написания книги Вани оставалось два года. 

**Author's Note:**

> * - дело, которое имеет ввиду Ваня это их с Диего рок-группа под названием Prime 8's, которая была в комиксах.  
> ** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"  
> *** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"   
> **** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"  
> ***** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"  
> ****** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"   
> ******* -   
> цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"  
> ******** - цитата из книги Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков"


End file.
